


Cat Got Your Tongue?

by desuzakiddo



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: AU, Deathstar, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desuzakiddo/pseuds/desuzakiddo
Summary: Anyone need deathstar content in 2018? I know I do!This story is a lot longer and actually has plot, but I'm mostly relying on feedback so I can decide whether to continue it or not. Please let me know what you think!





	Cat Got Your Tongue?

The last week of summer vacation, the four teens decided to go on a short camping trip. Black☆Star, boasting in his skills of the outdoors, had caught tons of fish to prepare his friends for their last night of camping. Being an assassin, he had a lot of training that had to deal with the outdoors and survival, so he enjoyed things like this. Being an expert at hunting made the fish catching a lot of fun, although Tsubaki had to help step in when it came to the cooking. Black☆Star mixed with fire didn’t really sit well with her. Flipping the fish on the fireplace one more time to get them extra crispy, the bluenette called out to his friends. “YAHOO! ALL DONE!”

The four friends sat next to each other at the tables of the eating area, with filled plates in hand. All except Soul, who didn’t enjoy the idea of eating something caught from lake water, which was water he did not trust. He didn’t really like the taste of fish to begin with. “Dine in, ladies! Don’t forget to say your blessings to Ore-sama before you do, HA!” Black☆Star joked, nudging Tsubaki on the shoulder, causing her to nod and giggle along in support. Her smile soon faded as she looked around the table only to notice that no one had any silverware to dine with. “Shoot! We must’ve forgotten them..” she spoke in a worried tone. The slight chaos caused Maka to let out a sigh, putting her two cents in as well. “Yeah, if somebody wouldn’t have rushed us, we would have left the campsite prepared. I hate when your appetite speaks for you, Black☆Star!” The bluenette obviously paid no mind to her scolding, snickering at how uneasy she seemed. 

“Well,” Maka started, “If you want to use your hands like barbarians, feel free to dig in without us.” she stood up from the table, Tsubaki sitting up as well to follow her. “It’s a long walk from the tent and back!” walking off with Tsubaki following not too far behind, the girls left to retrieve the forgot items from their tents. The hiking trail back to the campground was indeed a long walk away, and the smell of the food was driving Black☆Star insane. He didn’t need lousy utensils to eat, he had no problem using his hands. 

Black☆Star, already drooling at the mouth, turned back to the plate he fixed for himself. The portions he prepared for himself were practically enough to feed three people— or so he thought. A cloud of confusion covered him as he turned to see his plate completely clean. Where all of that food could have gone too was beyond him, but beyond him sat Soul, the only person sitting at the same table as him. 

“Oh ha ha, Soul, you’re sooo funny,” snarked the bluenette, causing the pale boy to furrow a brow. “What are you on about this time..?” replied Soul in a monotone muse, resting his chin in his hands. Obviously he was already over this conversation before it even started. “It’s alright, I’ll let this one slide,” Black☆Star continued, “I mean, I am the one who made the grub for everyone. Like a god feeding his people, huh? Who wouldn’t be impatient to taste food prepared by such holy hands? HA HA HA!” Soul rolled his eyes, pointing his attention elsewhere. He naturally tuned out the loud boy’s words as soon as he heard a hint of narcissism among them. Too tired to hear Black☆Star go on any further, he crossed his arms on top of the table and comfortably lied his head on them, in hopes the shade they provided would block out the sun that he was trying to avoid.

After having a good laugh to himself, Black☆Star returned to the fireplace to refill his plate once more, but this time an even bigger amount of portions than he originally had as some sort of way to make up for Soul’s supposed thieving action. Placing his plate back to his original spot at the table, he had a sudden realization before he sat down. Returning to the cooler to grab a handful of three sodas, he grinned the entire way back to the table. He enjoyed how the ice cold sodas felt against his skin, him being naturally hot blooded and warm, it felt nice to him. As he returned to the table, he lost his grip of all the sodas in his hands, a response to the shock he once again came back to find. His plate was once again empty, not a single crumb on it anywhere.

“ Alright Soul, come off it! You’re trying hard to be funny and you’re sucking horribly at it!” more irritation in his voice, Black☆Star once again accused the pale boy. Soul jerked his head up, this time really irritated at fingers being pointed at him a second time. “You’re really annoying when you raise your voice. I didn’t take your stupid pile of roadkill, so lay off.” said Soul, lying his head back down to ignore anymore arguing. Black☆Star snarled at his comment, sitting up to retaliate. “You’re really starting to piss me o—” Cutting his annoying preach off too soon, a figure caught the corner of his eye. In the distance to the left of him, he noticed someone running off with what appeared to be his food in hand. If Black☆Star could spot one thing yards away, it was whatever was his. 

“Oi!” sitting up from the table in a rowdy motion that caused the table to shift, the warrior immediately chased after the entity without even thinking. The stranger was not running on the path of the trail nearby, clearly as a signal to get away from the angry bluenette as quickly as he could. The stranger was strangely agile however, the shape of him seemingly getting smaller and smaller in the distance. This wasn’t a problem for Black☆Star, though. If someone was fast, that only gave him a reason to be even faster. Picking up his pace, Black☆Star managed to catch up to the thief, grabbing him by the back of the shirt collar and stepping on his heels to trip him up. The two rolled in dirt and dust, fists flying and swears being cursed under heavy breaths.

Successfully pinning down the target, Black☆Star hovered over the thief. “Anyone who steals from Ore-sama is a dead—” Observing the thief underneath him, he froze. Beneath him lied the frail figure of a boy. Pale skin that nearly blinded Black☆Star from the light it emitted, black locks with three white, nonconnected lines to surround his hair halfway. As he looked up a bit farther, he noticed an odd detail: cat ears. Frantically angled feline ears that clearly signaled the boy was angered. Blue eyes met the strangers golden hues and Black☆Star stared into them confused. “—Cat?”

Caught off guard from his brief investigation, the stranger took the opportunity to retaliate. Kneeing Black☆Star in his stomach while at the same time swiping claws along the tan boy’s cheek, he managed to wiggle himself free from underneath him. The warrior quickly rolled over to the ground, inhaling sharply through his teeth at the sudden attack. He lied there for a groaning for a moment, arms covering the blow to his stomach.Running his fingers along his cheek, he felt hot blood seeth from them. “Why you…” he growled, picking himself back up to his feet. “You’re dead you bast—” he swung his arm in a violent motion in hopes to hit the stranger, only to realize he was now nowhere in sight. The warrior looked around in a confused daze, cursing under his breath.

From a distance he could hear Maka calling to him. Each yell she made seemed to get louder and louder, which to the bluenette only got more annoying and annoying. He hated to leave a fight before he had time to win, and the idea that the strange boy felt triumphant in his escape made him irritated to the core. Admitting a silent truce, Black☆Star turned back to head to his friends. Lost in thought the entire way, he stared at the ground the entire walk back. He couldn’t quite piece together what just happened, let alone who it just happened with. Never has he seen anyone the likes of that before. What was he exactly, and Who was he?

“Ah!!! Black☆Star!!!” cried Tsubaki, seeing the wound on his cheeks a mile away. Her instincts causing her to run up to the boy in a hurry, she cupped his cheeks to examine his face. “What happened to you?! Are you okay?!” Black☆Star shrugged, patting her hands off of his cheeks. “It’s nothing. I bumped into a… uh… a squirrel.” The strange reasoning leaving he and his friends silent. A few moments later, only the sound of Maka and Soul’s hysterical laughter broke the silence. “Are you friggin’ serious? Hah!!!” Soul began, “A teeny, tiny animal tearing up ‘the Big Man’?” He laughed even harder, leaning onto Maka for support. Black☆Star blushed a red hot hue, crossing his arms and buffing his chest. Tsubaki licked her thumb lightly to run it across her meisters cheeks to wipe off blood smears. “Whatever! What makes you think I even lost!? You want to find out for yourself!?” the blue boy remarked, stomping in anger. The sound of laughter slowly became more mute, the two partners attempting to catch breath. “Alright, alright, ha ha, that’s enough!” Maka spoke, “Now come on! Your food’s getting cold! You can find that squirrel and give him a good talking to when you’re done eating.”

Looking back into the woods he just returned from, Black☆Star hesitated to run back in there to hunt for whatever it was he just fought, the urge to beat it to a pulp driving him mad. He surely wasn’t going to let the defeat down, not after this much embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone need deathstar content in 2018? I know I do!  
> This story is a lot longer and actually has plot, but I'm mostly relying on feedback so I can decide whether to continue it or not. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
